eternal_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael
Michael is the fourth Seraph that God ever created after he created the Seraphim, the Primordial Angels. Michael was trained and raised by Lucifer and the two grew very close until Lucifer and Azrael rebelled and Michael exiled them from Heaven with his Archangel siblings and he became the Ruler of Heaven, since Seraphiel left Heaven. Biography Early Life First Primordial War Fighting the Dark Ones Lucifer's Rebellion Personality As a Seraph As the Ruler of Heaven As the Archangel of Darkness Physical Appearence Human Appearence Archangel Appearence Archangel of Darkness Appearence Powers and Abilities As a Seraph Michael is the fourth Seraphim Anu ever created and as such his powers are second only to his older siblings. However, Michael is a much better fighter than his siblings and as such he can best them, however he is no match for Lucifer, strong as four Archangels, and Azrael is a tad better than him, since she studied the power of death that she uses to weaken Michael. * 'Low Tier Omnipotence -' As a Seraphim , Michael was the fourth most powerful Angel Anu ever created, however his devotion to become a true warrior made Michael strong enough to defeat Seraphiel and even hold his own against Azrael, the Seraphim of Death, showing an immense power. Michael is superior to any of his Archangel siblings and he can easily best all of them, with only the youngest of them, Uriel, capable to fight against him for a while, before Michael best her, since he posses better technique and he is more skilled into fighting. ** 'Nigh Omnipotence -' Michael holds a vast knowledge about the Universe, since he was the fourth Angel Anu ever created, making him very intelligent and cunning, since he holds a tremendous knowledge and there is litte he does not know. The only ones superior to him into knowledge are his Sepahim's siblings, older Species and the Primordial Beings. ** 'Angelic Smite -' ** 'High Reality Warping -' *** 'Destruction -' * 'Immortality -' ** 'Nigh Invulnerability -' *** 'Angelic Weaknesses Immunity -' ** 'Advanced Healing Factor -' * 'Biokinesis -' * 'Angelic Magic -' As the Ruler of Heaven After becoming the Ruler of Heaven, Michael became more powerful than before, boosting his powers to a level where he was almost two times stronger than before, making him superior to even the Seraphim, with only Lucifer above his powers. * 'Higher Low Tier Omnipotence -' Michael became almost as powerful as two Archangels after becoming the King of Heaven, with only Lucifer surpassing him in terms of pure power, making Michael the second most powerful Archangel in the Universe, however Michael can still be defeated by Azrael and Seraphiel, since they are older and more powerful than what he basically was, but Michael can also defeat them, since he is more powerful than he ever was before. ** 'Conversion -' Michael became capable to grant to other Angels new powers, promoting them to an higher level compared to what they once were, making them more powerful. He is also able to turn humans into Angels, however the human soul must be completely devoted to the Angels and to Anu to do so, otherwise this will not work. As the Archangel of Darkness When Michael was corrupted by the Mark of Shelob, he received new dark powers that made him far more powerful than what he was before, allowing him to fight on equal against a Seraphem, the strongest kind of Nephilims, allowing him to best Elena. Michael gained a new access to dark powers and he still kept his common powers as an Archanel, making him much more powerful than what he ever was before. Michael lost these powers after being purified by Anu and losing the Mark of Shelob. * 'Mid Tier Omnipotence -' Michael became as powerful as a common Seraphem and as such he was far more powerful than his brothers and even Lucifer admited that Michael was too powerful for him alone, showing that Michael is now much more dangerous than he ever was then he was the Ruler of Heaven. Thanks to his vast powers, Michael was able to defeat Elena, the daughter of Azrael in their duel, since he was a tad stronger than her and he was a far more experienced fighter. ** 'Highly Advanced Reality Warping -' Michael's control over reality was much greater than before and MIchael achieved a level of power so great that he could affect the reality all around himself to a level so great that many stated that he could end all the world if he put his mind on this. *** 'Destruction -' Michael received a superior level of control over destruction, becoming so powerful that even an Abyssal Cambion or a Seraphem could not resist his new level of power, making Michael a foe without equal, since he could destroy almost anything in his way. * 'Nigh-Absolute Immortality -' Michael became almost impossible to kill while he was bearing the Mark of Shelob and many described his new status as the closest thing to immortality. ** 'Nigh-Invulnerability -' Michael became nearly impossible to kill after he became the bearer of Mark and even Damon did not managed to injure him permanently, showing that Micheal had reached a level of power great enough to allow him to resist anyone that tries to stand on his way ** 'Nigh-Absolute Healing -' With the Mark of Shelob, Michael became almost impossible to kill and no one was able to wound him permanently, since his body was terribly durable and he could recover from most of the injuries that others would inflict on him. Michael's healing abilities allowed him to recover even from the attacks of the Seraphems Damon and Elena, showing that he has reached a level of healing that is far greater to that of any other creature in the cosmos. * 'Dark Powers -' After receiving the Mark, Michael was empowered by Shelob dark powers, that made him much stronger than he ever was, granting him abilities that not even Lucifer ever had, making Michael powerful enough that Lucifer did not dare to challenge him, fearing Michael would reveal to be too powerful for him and he could be able to consume him with his newfound powers. Michael also quickly learned how to use his powers, making him even more dangerous, since he was able to use his dark powers in many ways. ** 'Umbrakinesis - '''Michael is now able to control the darkness around himself and manipulate it into every way he wants, allowing him to defeat many Angelic brothers with his new dark powers. Michael is able to shape the darkness around himself in every way he wants, making him very dangerous for his siblings that now are too afraid to kill him, since they know Michael can destroy them. ** '''Misting/ Advanced Smite -' Michael is now able not only to smite those weaker than him, but also to turn them into dust, allowing him to easily defeat them before they even realise what is happening, since they become nothing more than dust and shadows. Michael is able to use this power on even creatures as powerful as Archangels and Seraphim, with only Lucifer able to resist him a little. Abilities * 'Expert Fighter -' Michael is the fourth oldest Angel Anu ever created and he was the most devoted of Lucifer's students, making him the second most skilled of the Angels, capable to fight on equal ground against Seraphiel and holding his own for a while against Azrael, however she was superior to him in terms of pure powr and as such she managed to best him. Michael is however skilled enough to fight even against many Nephilims and he can hold his own against even a Seraphem or an Arch Nephilim for a while, before being defeated. * 'Master Leadership -' Michael was the leader of the Host Heaven and he later became the Ruler of Heaven, becoming the leader of all Heaven: he guided it with an iron fist, but he was described by many as being very skilled and an expert into ispring people, since he managed to convince many Angels to side with him rather than Lucifer and Azrael, as he did with his Archangel siblings. * 'Master Tactitian -' Michael is the leader of Angels and he guided the Powers since their birth and he trained all of them: as such, Michael is currently the greatest military tactitian into Heaven, making him one of the deadliest beings in the universe. Michael has led his fellow Angels into many battles and even Lucifer acknowledged the latter great abilities into leading his people to victory. * 'Weapon Mastery -' Michael was a devoted student into learning how to use weapons and as such he learned how to use a vast arsenal of weapons with ease and he is described as being very skilled with some particular weapons, making him very dangerous, especially when he is using Glorius, his sword. ** 'Sword Mastery -' Michael is very skilled into using Glorius, his sword, and he showed that his skills are second only to Lucifer, allowing Michael to best even his older siblings, even if they are a tad more powerful than him. ** 'Spear Mastery -' Michael is very skilled into using spears against his foes and he showed that he can change Glorius into a spear, allowing him to fight against his foes with a complete new fighting style. ** 'Dagger Mastery -' Michael can * 'Magic Prophiciency -' Even if Michael prefers to use his fighting skills and Glorius into a fight, he is known to be very skilled into using angelic magic and after becoming the Archangel of Darkness, Michael quickly mastered his new dark powers, making him far more lethal than he ever was. Michael is however surpassed into witchcraft by Lucifer and Gabriel: Lucifer is much more powerful than Michael, while Gabriel has a great love for magic and as such she use it much more than Michael. Weaknesses As powerful as he is, Michael is not invincible and he still has some weakness. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping Beings * 'Half Breeds -' * 'Weaker Angels/ Demons -' * 'Monsters -' Items * 'Magical Weaponary -' * 'Binding Spell -' * 'Frozen Throne -' * 'Wings Lost -' Should Michael ever lose his wings, most of his powers will disappear and he will be only a mortal, even if ten times stronger, however he will not able to get his powers back unless someone restore his wings. Killing or Destroying Beings * 'Higher Half Breeds -' * 'Primordial Species -' Michael's older siblings, Abyssal Demons, Dark Gods, Grimm Reapers, Apocalypse Horsemen, Protogenoi, Primordial Beastes, Chronologistes and Space Keepers can kill Michael, but he can best them as well. * 'Primordial Beings -' Items * 'Primordial Species Weaponary -' Category:Eternal Battles Category:Angels